Princess Havoc Sunlight
| Mane = mane tail. | Coat = | Nicknames = Havoc, Havoc Chaos, Sunlight Star. | Relatives = Princess Crescent (Cousin) Hullabaloo (Twin Brother) Princess Luna (Aunt) Princess Celestia (Mother) Discord (Father) |Misc 1 Title = Draconequus features |Misc 1 Text = bat wing horn | Cutie Mark = Dark sun on a yellow patch | Owner = User:Absolzoey | Color 1 = #a7a38e | Color 2 = #fcfbfd}} Princess Havoc Sunlight or Havoc is fun but self conscious female grey Draconequus pony from Canterlot. She lives in Canterlot castle with her family. Havoc is the daughter of Princess Celestia and Discord, the twin sister of Hullabaloo, cousin of Princess Crescent and best friend of Apple Bud and Xethon Skull, arch nemesis of Love Bite and the love interest of Icarus. Character Personality Havoc has the mind set of an average teenage pony. She is terribly frightened of whether the pony populous of Equestria will accept her as a princess and heir to the throne, because of the way she looks. She has a very bubbly side to her, but more recently has she started to feel a little more insecure. She is defensive of her family and friends and will do anything in her power to keep them out of harms way. Appearance Havoc has an odd appearance. With one of her wings being a bat wing and her horn being the same as one of her father's. Her mane is white and her tail is quad-coloured in pastel tones. Her coat is a light grey colour, and she has one fang. History Princess Celestia didn't want the pony public to know that she has fallen in love with Discord, let alone decided to marry him and have children together. Celestia wasn't expecting to have twins however. At the time, Luna had just had her child, Crescent, so Luna and Celestia both understood what it felt like for one another to have an unexpected delivery. Havoc and her brother were home schooled for all of their lives. When Celestia and Discord were on royal duties, which was quite often back then, Celestia called upon somepony she knew she could trust, Rainbow Dash, to babysit her fillies. Rainbow Dash had to bring her youngest daughter, Apple Bud with her to Canterlot to babysit Havoc and Hullabaloo. At this age, Havoc was care-free, not caring about her appearance, this made it easier for Havoc to build a friendship with Apple. The two grew up together and became the best of friends. When Havoc and Hullabaloo turned 18, Celestia and Discord made the decision that they are not little ponies any more and can look after themselves, thus the coronation of the twins took place, announcing them to the Equestrian public. The majority of ponies were thrilled by the twin Draconequs ponies and most decided it would put to rest any bad thoughts about Discord, seeing as he is now technically a Prince of Equestria. It was on this day that Icarus, the son of Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps, saw Havoc and fell in love with her appearance. Havoc, Apple and Hullabaloo also met the Elements of Love. Xethon Skull, Princess Cadence's student, became a close friend of the trio, as did her coltfriend, Dan Smith. It wasn't all make new friends for Havoc, another hybrid pony became bitter and jealous of Havoc, her fame and her power. Love Bite, the Ex-student of Queen Chrysalis, after abandoning her studies she came to live in Manehatten, and was present at Havoc and Hullabaloo's coronation. She was never greatly admired by ponies across Equestria, even though Bite had the same power level as Havoc. Bite wanted Havoc gone and out of the picture so that she could take her place, and become heir to the Equestrian throne. So far, none of her attempts at over-throwing Havoc have been successful, as Havoc's friends are always around. Because of Bite being jealous of her, Havoc became slightly more weary of what ponies other than her friends thought of her appearance. Havoc thought herself lucky to have gotten off with a strange shaped horn, one bat wing and miss-matched tail and mane, considering her brother has a lot more noticeable hybrid features. Sometimes when Havoc was alone and without any of her friends, she would tell her mother how she just wanted to be normal. To be met with a response of "Havoc, dear, being different is what makes you, you. You shouldn't hide from who you are, but rather embrace it. I'm sure ponies will love and respect you for your bubbly personality, instead of focusing on your odd appearance. ''" ''More TBA Magic Havoc is quite a powerful pony, with the ability to turn Equestria on it's head if she pleased. She was taught every spell she knows by her father, Discord. Though she still has many to learn. Havoc will grow up to become the peace keeper of Equestria, ruling alongside Prince Hullabaloo, Princess Apple Bud, Princess Harmonic Sparkle, Princess Soaring Lightning Sparkle, Prince Eclipse Sparkle, Princess Dusky Blue, Princess Crescent and her husband Prince Icarus. Equestria Girls WIP Storm Power WIP Relationships Family Princess Celestia Havoc is depicted to have a close relationship with her family. When Havoc was a filly, Celestia made sure that no pony would know of her existence. Celestia found it embarrassing to have other ponies find out that she loved Discord, let alone wanted to have a child with him. Havoc was a mischievous teenager and Celestia felt that the time was right to announce the official wedding of her and Discord, and the fact that they had a child. Discord Havoc is depicted to have close relationship with her family, she loves to spend time with her dad. Hullabaloo Hullabaloo is Havoc's borther, they are fairly close and Havoc is always ready to step in to defend her brother. Havoc can clearly see that Hully has a thing for her best friend, Apple Bud and often puts the pair in to embarrassing situations. Princess Luna Luna is stubborn, she will often ignore Havoc but she knows Luna loves her really. Princess Crescent Crescent was more like Havoc's older sister than her cousin. They loved to be in each other's company, and were often the voice of reason for one another. That was until Apple Bud made her appearance in to their lives. Crescent remains rather bitter towards Apple Bud for a long time until they finally confront the problem. Friends Apple Bud Havoc can clearly see that Apple is attracted to her twin brother, so Havoc makes it her responsibility to make sure they do end up together. Even if it does come across as she is teasing the two. Apple Bud and Havoc have been best friends since before Havoc was allowed to the public, as Apple's mother, Rainbow Dash, was Havoc and Hullabaloo's foal sitter. Xethon Skull Havoc admires Xethon for her attitude towards other ponies and what they think of her, but they are also close friends. Havoc quite often takes the role of the trickster of the group so her and Ex often share a good laugh. Dan Smith Havoc is obsessed with Dan's music. She often dreamed of even going to a concert for Bastille, let alone knowing the band personally. Havoc and Dan are shown to be good friends, who will help each other out when in need. Icarus WIP Zoey Sparks WIP Gemini Sparkle WIP Dusky Blue WIP Lucky WIP Soaring Lightning WIP Harmonic Sparkle WIP Abayomi WIP Crimson Flame WIP Other Relationships Jewel Demon WIP Prince Aristocrat Havoc sees Aristocrat as nothing but a spoiled brat who doesn't deserve the title of Prince. She is constantly turning down marriage proposals from him as Havoc states she will marry for love, not fame. As Aristocrat has a strong disliking for her brother, Hullabaloo, Havoc is often seen defending her brother from Aristocrat's hurtful words. Love Bite Love Bite is a jealous changeling pony who has a certain dislike for Havoc. The two are often seen arguing over which is more powerful. It is often that Apple Bud has to break up fights between the two. Ire Ire is the arch nemesis of Havoc's best friend, Apple Bud. Naturally, their has been some fighting and tension between the two. Havoc being the way she is, she often steps in to defend Apple, making a fool of herself in the process. Moonlight Blossom At first, Havoc wasn't very keen on Moonlight as Moonlight acted in a vile way towards her, her brother, Ex, Dan and Icarus. But after some convincing but Apple Bud, the two are now on civil grounds, but not really friends yet. Quotes : "What if they don't even like me??" : - Princess Havoc Sunlight Gallery Trivia *Absol adopted this OC from Luna. Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Creature Category:WIP Category:Future Character Category:Royalty Category:Leader